The present invention relates to a closure permitting connecting the two lengths of a bracelet, particularly a watch bracelet of a chain, of metal or another material.
There are known closures of this type generally called expansible closures. These closures have the drawback that they are inelastic because of their blades, whose variation directly influences the clipping force and hence the safety of the closure. Moreover, these expansible closures with blades are relatively fragile, the blades being adapted to deform or to twist, thereby altering the operation of the closure.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the drawbacks of existing expansible closures, to reinforce the rigidity of the closure, to make sure that the locking of the blades of the closure will be independent of the shape and of the elasticity of the blades, whilst permitting easy production and simple manipulation of the closure.
These and other objects, which will become apparent from the description which follows, are obtained by the closure according to the present invention.